Needless devil (ESP)
by darkneedless
Summary: Durante la pelea contra Archlight, Cruz se fusiona con Blade y Eve , obtiene el poder supremo y es enviado a un mundo con demonios angeles y angeles caidos como lograra sobrevivir con la mayoria de sus framentos sellados?
1. Prologo

**Hola! A todos los lectores este es mi primer fanfiction, asi que espero que lo disfruten.**

**Disclainer: no poseo highschool DXD o Needless**

* * *

Durante la batalla contra Archlight y Gido, Blade logra abrir el portal hacia otro mundo causando la entrada de uno de los seres con poderes comparables al segundo Cristo.

Durante la pelea la criatura que llamaban angel logra mandar a volar a Archlight, Gido, Blade y Eve,con un ataque de ultra vibración, los unicos que lo resistieron fueron los que estaban detras del escudo generado por Cruz Child, un muchacho de pelo verde actualmente vestido como mujer.

Ug...ughhhh qu..e poder.- decia Cruz mientras trataba de proteger a los demas con toda su fuerza.

Oy Blade cual era la gran idea al dejar entrar a ese mounstruo a nuestro mundo?- dijo Teruyama Momiyi, un hombre con pinta de mato.

No se me ocurrio otra idea.- confeso Adam Blade un sacerdote que parece estrella de rock.

COMOOOOOOOOOO, ES QUE ACASO NO PENSASTE QUE HACER DESPUES DE DEJAR PASAR ESA COSA!- Grito desesperada Disk, una Cyborg de cien años con apariencia de niña.

A este paso Cruz-kun no va poder mucho tiempo.- dijo preocupada Mio, una niña de pelo rosa.

A...aghh a ...aghhh, todavia puedo seguir no se preocupen.- dijo Cruz quien obviamente se encontraba muy cansado.

Blade miro al muchacho resistir el ataque de la criatura y se le ocurrio una idea.

Oy Yamada! Ven aqui!- llamo Blade a Cruz por el apodo que Eve le puso.

Es Cruz! demonios ni siquiera en estos momentos me van a llamar por mi nombre.- dijo Cruz enojado.

Como sea, tengo un plan vamos a ese rincon.- señalo Blade a un rincón del lugar que tenia muchos trozos de metal para cubrirlos.

Cruz observa el lugar y acentua.

Lo intentare.- dijo mientras se movia lentamente a eso lugar sin bajar el escudo.

Cuando todos se encontraban en ese rincón empezaron a escuchar el plan de Blade que los dejo con los ojos abiertos por las consecuencias.

P...pero si el Padre y Eve-san hacen eso, no desapareceran?- dijo Cruz en preocupacion.

No tarado solo nos volveremos uno contigo, tu **Shield of aegis** tiene lo que nesecitamos para llegar a esa cosa y devorarla para obtener el poder de dios.- dijo Blade sin dudar.

No queda de otra Yamada.- dijo Eve una chica de pelo negro.

De...deacuerdo.- dijo cruz dudando.

Bien empezemos, esto te dolera como los mil infiernos pero resiste.- dijo blade mientras tenia una risa malevola.

Eh?.- fue lo unico que dijo Cruz antes que el dolor de combinar su cuerpo con el de Blade y Eve.

Gyaaaaaaaahhhhhh!- ese y mas gritos se podian escuchar de cruz por la fusion.

Despues de dies minutos de dolor y angustia el proceso termino.

Ante los ojos de sus compañeros un nuevo Cruz habia nacido, el pelo se volvio azul cielo, los ojos eran de un color rojo y las pupilas se notaban mas afiladas parecidas a las de un gato, la masa muscular tambien incremento pero no mucho(todavia puede ser confundido con una mujer si esta travestido).

Bien lo puedo hacer.- dijo Cruz mientraz usaba el **Doppelganger** para hacer nuevas ropas que lucian como una mezcla entre el traje de sacerdote de Blade y las ropas que Cruz usaba como mienbro de la resistencia y un collar metalico que tenia escrito:080.A.E.C(Adam Eve Cruz).

Yosh aqui voy **Dean drive:Black bird.**- dijo Cruz al salir disparado a 620kmh mientras mantenia activado el **Shield of aegis**.

Cuando cruz se acerco al angel utilizo una de las mas grandes abilidades de las series adam, empezo de devorar al angel asi obtener sus poderes.

M..mierda.- Dijo archlight al ver como Cruz devoraba el Angel.

No podemos dejar que obtenga el poder supremo.-dijo Gido al ver a Cruz en su nueva forma.

Los dos salieron a maxima velocidad para detenerlo solo para ser despedasados por el nuevo poder de cruz.

Uggghhhhhh... como?- dijo archlight en sorpresa mientras se regeneraba las heridas.

Tengo poder mas alla de los humanos o needless.- Dijo cruz mientras brillaba en luz dorada.

Entonces en sus manos empezo a revivir sus compañeros muertos.

Primero fue seto una chica de pelo rubio, despues solva una chica de pelo azul y por ultimo su hermana aruka una mujer de pelo verde.

No dejare que acabe asi.- dijo Gido mientras trataba de atacar a Cruz solo para ser desintegrado completamente.

Uggggghhhh ka..su...mi.- fueron sus ultimas palabras.

M...mierda!- grita Archlight mientras corria al portal.

No lo haras **Dean drive:Rocket sled!**- dijo Cruz mientras perseguia a Archlight.

Cruz-kun!- grito Disk al ver como Achlight y Cruz entraron en el portal que despues se cerro.

* * *

Mientras Cruz persegia a Archlight dentro del portal se encontraron con algo que le hizo abrir los ojos totalmente.

Incontables cantidades de la criatura que cruz absorvio estaban ante ellos, todas preparando el ataque.

Mierd- fue todo lo que logro decir cruz antes de ser mandado a volar por la explosion generada por los ataques.

Mientras Cruz perdia la consiencia vio una grieta dimensional a la que se dirijia.

* * *

**Bien termine el prologo, espero que lo difrutaran.**

**Yo voy a estar subiendo este fanfic en español y ingles asi que no estoy seguro que tan seguido voy a subir capitulos.**

**En los proximos capitulos pondre explicasiones de los fragmentos de Cruz y mis teorias y opinion personal sobre ellos.**

**Si les gusto comenten hasta otra.**


	2. Capitulo 1:nuevo mundo, nuevos amigos

**Bien aqui esta un nuevo capitulo disfruten (si no escribi un desastre).**

**Disclainer: no poseo highschool DXD o Needless.**

* * *

Despues de ser mandado a volar por la explosion generada por los ataques de los angeles Cruz despierta en medio de un bosque.

Apenas pudiendo levantarse empieza a ver los alrededores.

U...ugh un bosque? Pero eso es imposible a menos que ya no este en black spot.

Mientras camina empieza a sentirse cada vez mas debil.

Ugh...que esta pasando?- Cruz observa como la luz de su cuerpo generada por el poder supremo empieza a desaparecer.

Sera mejor que use lo que me queda parar averiguar donde estoy.- entonces Cruz usa el poder averiguar donde esta.

Tokyo? Pero eso es imposible tokyo no deberia tener tantas cantidades de plantas el desastre causado cuando se abrio el portal por primera vez debio matar el 99% de vegetacion alrederor de tokyo.

Nesecito mas informacion.-entonces activo mas del poder.

Quiero tener toda informacion excepto la religiosa y sobrenatural(no nesecito esas).

Ya veo la historia es diferente aqui el portal no causo un desastre(tampoco hay needless).

Ah.-cruz vio como el poder supremo desaparecio de su cuerpo.

Diablos ahora que hago?

Lo primero sera ir a la ciudad.

Q...que frio, voy calentarme un poco.- Cruz pone su mano al frente y dice.

**Little boy**.- pero las llamas no salieron.

...! sera posible?

**Kandata string! Magnetic World! Jail gravitation! Agnishwattas!**- ninguna tecnica salio.

A ver **Shield of aegis!**- para la suerte de Cruz su fragmento todavia funciona.

Bien! Ahora **Doppelganger!**- Cruz logro transformar su brazo en un taladro.

Extraño? Porque no puedo utilizar otros fragmentos? es casi como si estuviera en el estado despues de una reaccion de rechaso.

Achoooo...! sera mejor que me dirija a la ciudad.

* * *

Despues de caminar media hora Cruz finalmente llega a la ciudad.

Ah...! luce completamente diferente a la ciudad en black spot.- dice Cruz mientras observa los alrededores.

Oye niño.- dice un policia que se acerca a Cruz.

Si oficial algun problema(calmate,calmate actua natural).

Donde estan tus padres? Estas no son horas para que un niño ande solo por la calle.

(Diablos! poque me encontre con un policia que hace bien su trabajo) no se preocupe señor oficial me dirijo a casa.

Bueno, es peligroso que vayas solo donde queda tu casa te llevo.

(Mierda..)

despues de que el oficial averiguara que Cruz no tiene Hogar el policia le pregunto su edad a lo que responde 13, entonces los policias llevaron a cruz al registro cuando averiguaron que no tenia parientes ni es inmigrante ilegal por no encontrar documentos de el en registros de otros paises.

Bien, ahora te haremos una prueba de actitud academica.- dijo un policia.

Cruz asintio grasias al poder supremo cuando quiso tener toda informacion(excepto religiosa y sobrenatural) tambien octuvo conocimiento academico.

100 puntos, asombroso con esto puedes entrar a cualquier escuela que quieras.

A Cruz no le importaba asi que tomo una con dormitorio mientras encontraba un hogar.

* * *

2 años pasaron y Cruz se dirijia hacia la academia kuoh, en estos dos años Cruz recupero

algunos de sus fragmentos y tambien se encontro algo que lo iso sentir aliviado encontro que en este mundo tambien tienen **Super gel dero drom drink**.

Bien Cruz calmate solo estas perdido en la academia y perdiendote la ceremonia de entrada a los nuevos nada mas!- Cruz se decia a si mismo.

Uh? que pasa.- dijo una voz detras de Cruz

al voltearse vio un muchacho de pelo Castaño y con una camisa roja.

Estoy perdido y no se donde dan la bienvenida a los nuevos.-Cruz dijo apenado.

Uuuh, continua hacia el frente despues doblas a la izquierda sales del edificio te vas a la derecha y hay estas.- explico el chico de camisa roja

Gracias, disculpa tu eres?.

Mi nombre es Hyoudou Issei de segundo año y tu?

Cruz Child, acabo de entrar como estudiante de primer año.

Sera mejor que me apure gracias Hyoudou-Senpai.

Cuando Cruz se fue, issei se dio cuenta de lo que hiso.

MIERDA! AYUDE A UN BISHOUNEN!- Issei grito a los cuatro vientos

Que fue eso?- Cruz se pregunto a si mismo en curiosidad.

Despues de que la ceremonia de entrada a los nuevos.

Cruz se dirijia a su salon de clases.

Termino sentado al lado de una chica de pelo blanco.

Hola soy Cruz Child un placer conocerte.- Cruz se presento a la chica extendiendo su mano para un apreton de manos.

La chica lo miro y dijo.

Toujou Koneko.- respondio sin mas.

(Eso es todo?).-penso Crurz mientras se sentaba.

La clase fue normal, entonces sono la campana dando inicio a la hora del almuerzo.

Cruz sale del edificio buscando un buen sitio para comer cuando oye una conmocion.

Vuelve aqui! Pervertido! enemigo de todas las mujeres!- esos mas se escuchaban por el campus.

Uh?- Cruz observo como un chico era perseguido por varias chacas con shinai's.

Matsuda! Motohama! Me las pagaran cuando escape!- grito el chico.

Ese no es?.- Cruz reconocio al chico.

Mejor lo ayudo.-Cruz empezo a hacer un plan.

ha...ha...ha...ha n..o pue...do mas.-dijo el chico que era persegido.

Ah?.-fue lo que dijo cuando alguien lo jalo del brazo y lo metio en donde se guardan los instrumentos de limpieza.

Quien eres?.

Shiiiiiiii baja la voz.-dijo Cruz.

Lo perdimos! Ese pervertido solo es bueno para correr.- dijeron las chicas mientras se alejaban.

Estoy salvado.- dijo el chico aliviado.

Gracias uhhh? Tu eres.- Issei reconocio quien le ayudo.

Hola senpai gracias por lo de esta mañana.-dijo Cruz

Ah claro eres...cual era tu nombre?- pregunto issei apenado

Cruz Child mi nombre es Cruz y mi apellido es Child.

Entonces no deberia ser Child Cruz?- pregunto Issei.

Cruz solo suspiro.

Porque te prseguian esas chicas senpai.- pregunto cruz.

Solo las estaba espiando en los vestidores y nisiquiera vi algo.- dijo Issei sin dudar.

...-Cruz solo se quedo mirandolo.

Porque me miras con esos ojos?

Por nada.

Bueno de todas maneras me salvas te deja que te invite un jugo.- dijo Issei sonriendo.

Okay.- dijo Cruz mientras caminada a las maquinas.

* * *

Cuando llegaron Cruz y Issei empezaron charlar. Cruz se dio cuenta que aunque Issei era un pervertido era una persona honesta y divertida, mientras que Issei encontro que Cruz era un chico un poco raro para empezar jugo era un super gel dero drom drink, Issei habia provado ese jugo y era asqueroso, pero le agradaba ya que no era como los otros bishounen siempre sonriendo y actuando complaciente como Kiba Yutto.

Jajajajajaja asi que te dejaron sin avisarte cuando los encontraron espiando.-Cruz apenas podia respirar de la risa.

Fue horrible, no quiero ni imaginar que me hubiera pasado se no me hubieras salvado.

Entonces la campana sono.

Sera mejor que volvamos a los salones.-dijo Issei.

Hasta la proxima Cruz.

Si, hasta proxima senpai.

A partir de ese dia Cruz empezo a juntarse con Issei a pesar de los comentarios de ser el enemigo de todos los hombres no populares. Las chicas andaban diciendo que Issei estaba mansillando al principito, como le pusieron las chicas por su pequeño fisico comparado con otros chicos de su fue normal pero un dia derrepente.

Por favor, sal conmigo.-una hermosa chica de pelo negro se le confeso a Issei.

Al dia siguiente Issei fue a presumir que tenia novia a sus amigos.

Como!?.-dijo matsuda.

No puede ser.- dijo motohama.

Felicidades,senpai.-dijo Cruz

Si! mañana vamos a tener una cita, estoy feliz.- Issei dijo lleno de alegria.

hmmmmm(ese uniforme no es de esta escuela).- Ese simple hecho fue mas que suficiente para que Cruz levantara Sospechas, pero no podia decirlas porque Issei se encontraba feliz y no queria arruinar la relacion solo por unas sospechas.

El dia en la escuela fue normal hasta que Issei le fue a pedir un favor a Cruz.

Cruz, puedes vigilar la cita.- le pidio Issei a Cruz para poder pedirle consejos ya que no podia pedirselo a los otros porque temia que la arruinaran por los celos.

Deacuerdo dejamelo a mi,senpai.- Cruz dijo pensando que era una gran oportunidad para salir de dudas.

* * *

El dia de la cita.

Bien cuando llege Amano-san solo usare el fragmento **Scan** para verificar, y los vigilare con la apariencia cambiada usando el **Doppelganger**.- dijo Cruz escondido.

Cuando Amano Yuma llego Cruz uso su fragmento.

Lo sabia hay algo raro en ella.-dijo Cruz no porque el fragmento alla encontrado algo todo lo contrario no encontraba nada, un humano normal no deberia ser tan dificil de escanear.

La cita fue normal hasta que llegaron a un parque.

Hmmmmmm, creo que solo pensaba las cosas demasiado incluso si no es una hamana normal tal vez no tiene malas intenciones.

Cruz se quito el disfraz preparaba para irse cuando la atmosfera cambio.

La chica le salieron alas con plumas negras, se habia vuelto mas adulta y ahora tenia un traje de cuero negro bastante revelador.

Muere por favor.-dijo la chica al lanzarle a Issei una lanza de luz.

Clank. La lanza nunca lo toco.

...! tu eres.- dijo chica sorprendida.

No te dejare lastimar a mi amigo.- dijo Cruz determinado

Cruz...-dijo Issei sin entender la situacion.

Jajajajaja y que puedes hacer.- dijo la chica burlandose.

Esto **Tempest tread!**-dijo Cruz liberando enormes cantidades hilos que brillaban de color morado.

...!- ese ataque la tomo con la guardia baja y lo recibio de lleno.

Uggggghhhh.- la chica intento moverse pero los hilos la habian amarado.

El unico que puede cortar esos hilos es dios.- dijo Cruz.

Que!?- la chica intento y fallo en romper los hilos.

Bien terminemos con esto.- dijo Cruz poniendo sus dos manos juntas formando un taladro.

**Deadly maelstorm!**- Grito cruz al golpearla.

Gaaaahhhh! -grito la chica extremadamente lastimada

**Sentencia: Pena de muerte!**- dijo Cruz mientras hacia una cruz de luz imaginaria con su mano izquierda.

Cruz!- Issei finalmente reaciono.

l..a mataste?- dijo Issei con miedo a la respuesta.

No, solo esta inconsiente y con muchas heridas.

Que alivio.- dijo Issei respirando tranquilo.

Eres raro senpai estas aliviado de que alguien te queria matar esta viva.

Bueno eso...- Issei no podia respoder a lo que dijo Cruz.

Cruz que fue eso?- Issei pregunto a Cruz tratando de cambiar el tema.

Eso se llama fragmento unos poderes que poseo.- Cruz explico.

Ya veo, mejor nos vamos y me explicas mas.

Cruz asintio.

* * *

**Seccion fragmento: esta seccion esta hecha para explicar los fragmentos de needless, pondre explicaciones, teorias de los framentos y algunas opiniones.**

**Doppelganger:** Fragmento con la habilidad de alterar el cuerpo del usuario aun nivel molecular, haciendo que el usuario pueda cambiar de apariencia hasta transformarse en objetos inorganicos.

Debilidad**:** el Doppelganger consume demasiadas calorias del cuerpo haciendo que los que tengan poca masa corporal no puedan usar esta habilidad por mucho tiempo.

Tecnicas:

Regeneracion: permite al usuario controlar las moleculas para acelerar el processo natural de curacion, incluso alterarlo para poder curar las Heridas mas letales o reconectar partes del cuerpo del usuario o otras personas.

Adam(Eve) cannon: transforma una extremidad del usuario en un taladro.

Deadly maelstorm: version amplificada del Adam cannon esta nesecita de dos extremidades para poder ser usada.

**Kandata string:** Fragmento con la habilidad de crear hilos mas resistentes que el acero.

La frase de la kandata string es que solo dios puede cortar estos hilos, por su gran resistencia y son inmunes a las llamas, demonios del tipo torre como koneko le tomaria minimo unos 10 segundos romper estos hilos con fuerza bruta(tambien depende cuantos hilos amarren a la oponente)

Debilidad: las kandata string tienen poca resistencia a las bajas temperaturas haciendo que sean facil de romper cuando estan congeladas.

Tecnicas:

Tempest thread: lanza grandes cantidades hilo no solo amarrando a la oponente si no que tambien lastimandolo por la presion a la que fueron disparados los hilos.

**Scan:** Fragmento con la habilidad de escanear los objetos,personas y poderes.

No es un fragmento de combate.

Debilidad:Sin partes de computadora puede ser dificil controlar la informacion tambien el escaneo se dificulta.

* * *

**Nota no conosco la edad verdera de Cruz, si notaron deje el nombre de los fagmentos en ingles porque creo que suenan mejor.**

**Con eso dicho(escrito) hasta proxima si les gusto comenten.**


	3. Capitulo 2

**Bien, nuevo capitulo.**

**Solo tengo que de decir un par de cosas.**

**Altenativefuturefan27:Gracias por el honesto comentario y opinion de mi historia y la recomendacion. Pero si yo hiciera una donde Blade fuera enviado al mundo de Highschool DXD tendria problemas al mezclarlo, motivos: **

**1): Blade es un personaje ya adulto por lo que limitaria su contacto con los personajes de la historia.**

**Aunque esto puede ser solucionado volviendolo joven por alguna razon, pero eso me trae otro problema.**

**2): Blade es personaje que prefiere hacer las cosas a su manera, en lugar de adactarse al entorno por lo que no creo que el valla a la escuela por que le pareceria muy molesto( ademas dudo que Blade obtenga los suficientes puntos para entrar en la academia kuoh, el Cruz de mi historia solo lo logro por el conocimiento obtenido por el poder supremo, por la personalidad de Blade dudo que el use el poder supremo para obtener conocimiento del lugar donde se encuentra).**

**3): Blade es un personaje que no sigue las ordenes de los demas por lo que comvertirlo en un demonio seria un problema el preferiria ser un exiliado a obedecer ordenes o ser el sirviente de alguien.**

**4): Blade es un personaje que mataria a sus oponentes sin dudar.**

**Ahora el escenario que me recomendaste lamento decirte pero no creo que funcione.**

**no voy a rechazar sin motivo recomendaciones para historias o para mejorar como escritor.**

**Disclainer: no poseo Highschool DXD o Needless.**

* * *

Despues de la pelea Issei invito a Cruz a su casa para Charlar sobre lo ocurrido.

''Entonces tu tampoco sabes la razon por la cual Yuma-chan me ataco'' pregunto Issei.

''No,solo sabia que no era una humana comun'' respondio Cruz.

''Si sabias algo porque no me lo dijiste'' pregunto Issei

''Como te iba explicaba que tenia un poder que me permite escanear alas personas?'' respondio Cruz.

''Ahh, tienes razon'' dijo Issei suspirando.

''Oye eran esos poderes?'' Issei pregunto emocionado.

''Se llaman fragmentos'' Cruz dijo."_Mejor no decirle que el origen de esos poderes son criaturas capazes de destruir la humanidad en un solo dia"_ penso Cruz.

"_en el mundo hay cosas que es mejor no saber__"_ penso Cruz

"Ya veo, y que otras cosas puedes hacer?"

"Bueno" Cruz empezo a explicar sus fragmentos.

* * *

Despues de la explicacion.

"Entonces podrias transformarte en Rias gremory una de las gran onne-sama de la academia"- Issei pidio a Cruz.

"Porque?" Cruz pregunto no queriendo escuchar la respuesta.

"Por favor!" Issei rogo arrodillado.

"Ahh, de acuerdo" respondio Cruz suspirando mientras se transformaba.

"Y bien?" dijo Cruz con la voz de Rias.

"Increible!" dijo Issei asombrado.

"Ehhh, Issei-senpai no me gustan los ojos con los que me estas mirando" decia Cruz mientras se estaba echando para atras.

"Ha, perdon,perdon es solo que creo esto es lo mas cerca que podre estar de Rias-senpai" Issei decia avergonsado.

"Bueno sera mejor que vuelva a casa" dijo Cruz mientras se quitaba la transformacion.

"Issei baja a cenar" dijo la mama de issei al entrar en la habitacion.

"Vaya un visitante, cielos Issei si ibas a traer un amigo porque no avisaste" Dijo la mama de Issei

"Que tal te interesaria cenar con nosotros" dijo la mama de Issei con una sonrisa.

"Me encantaria" respondio cruz.

* * *

Despues de la cena.

"Se esta haciendo tarde mejor vuelvas a casa para no angustiar a tus padres" dijo el papa de Issei bromeando.

"...claro" Cruz responde.

A Issei le parecio extraño el tono con el que cruz respondio.

En la puerta de la casa.

"Perdonalos pueden llegar a ser un poco molestos" dijo Issei.

"No, solo estoy un poco celoso mi unica familia es mi hermana y actualmente no la puedo ver" respondio Cruz.

"Tus padres?" pregunto Issei.

Cruz solo movio la cabeza en negacion.

"Ya veo" Issei dijo un poco triste.

"No te preocupes nos vemos mañana en la escuela" dijo Cruz.

Issei asintio.

Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta que estaban siendo vigilados.

* * *

En una habitacion oscura.

En esa habitacion se encontraban una chica de pelo rojo carmesi, una de pelo negro, una de pelo blanco y un chico rubio.

"Asi que sobrevivio al encuentro con un angel caido" dijo Rias Gremory.

"Para un humano normal seria imposible" respondio Himemija akeno.

"Que hay del otro chico que anda con el? Cruz Child creo que es su nombre" pregunto Kiba Yuuto.

"No lo se, siento algo extraño en el pero no puedo deducirlo. que hay de ti Koneko? los dos estan en la misma clase" dijo Rias.

"Nada, pero su olor es extraño" respodio Koneko.

"Extraño?" preguntaron todos.

"Su olor es tan humano pero a la vez no" respondio Koneko.

"Tan humano pero a la vez no? Que quieres decir" Pregunto Rias.

Koneko solo se quedo callada.

"Asi que no lo sabes" dijo Rias.

"Buchou cree que debamos hablar con el? Para salir de nuestras dudas" dijo Kiba.

"No, por ahora no veo la nececidad. Pero mantengamos un ojo sobre el" Respondio Rias.

Al dia siguiente.

* * *

Cruz estaba nervioso, desde que se sento Koneko no dejaba de mirarlo fijamente.

"_Que rayos le hice? No veo la razon por la cual este observando cada uno de mis movimientos"_- Cruz penso desesperado.

Koneko no paro de vigilar a Cruz cada uno de sus movimientos no pasaban por alto.

Cruz se le cayo el borrador y se agacho para agarrarlo, Koneko se agacho para verlo.

Fue a comprar un Super Gel Dero Doron Drink en una de las maquinas, Koneko lo vigilaba escondida en la maquina de al lado.

En la clase de educacion fisica les toco correr, Koneko solo estaba Tres pasos detras de Cruz.

Al salir de los baños Koneko lo estaba vigilando detras de un extintor.

En el almuerzo Cruz estaba corriendo y gritando como loco, mientras Koneko lo perseguia corriendo tambien.

"No les parece una escena tierna" dijo una estudiante.

"Asi que a Koneko-chan finalmente le llego esa enfermedad" dijo otra.

"Solo espero que ella logre separar a Cruz-kun del trio pervertido" dijo otra.

"Agarralo Koneko-chan te apoyamos!" gritaron las Tres.

Al escuchar eso Koneko inconsientemente subio el paso.

Mientras que Rias, Akeno y Kiba veian la escena.

"Le dije solo que tuviera un ojo sobre el, no que hiciera esto" decia Rias suspirando.

"Ara,ara pero debes admitir que es una escena linda" dijo Akeno.

"Oh, Koneko alcanzo a Child-kun" dijo Kiba.

"Ah" dijeron las dos.

Con Cruz y Koneko.

Koneko logro alcanzar a Cruz tumbarlo y posarse sobre el.

"Ah...ah...ah te agarre" dijo koneko jadeando.

"Ah...ah...ah si pero que es lo que quieres?" Pregunto Cruz jadeando.

Koneko le tomo unos segundos entender lo que habia hecho.

Koneko se levanto de Cruz apurada y se escondio detras del arbol mas cercano, desde hay comenzo a vigilar a Cruz de nuevo.

"_cree que voy a actuar como si nada hubiera pasado"_-penso Cruz.

Cruz comenzo a acercarse a Koneko, y Koneko se alejaba sin quitarle la vista de encima.

Cruz le salio una vena en la frente por el enojo y entonces.

"Guaahhhhh" empezo a correr detras de Koneko.

Koneko estaba corrien mientras sostenia un espejo que nadie sabe de donde salio para vigilar a Cruz mientras el la perseguia.

* * *

Despues de la escuela.

"Diablos, ese Cruz yo queria hablarle de como nadie recuerda a Yuma-chan" Issei se dijo a si mismo.

"Pero el estaba ocupado siendo perseguido por Koneko-chan y despues es el el que persigue a Koneko-chan"

"No me digas que ellos!"

* * *

En el mundo imaginario de Issei.

"Atrapame si puedes" dijo Cruz imaginario.

"Aqui voy" dijo Koneko imaginaria.

Koneko imaginaria tumba a Cruz imaginario y lo besa en la boca.

"Ahora es tu turno" dijo koneko Imaginaria.

"No escaparas" dijo Cruz imaginario.

Cruz imaginario alcanza a Koneko imaginaria, la tumba y se pone sobre ella.

Koneko imaginaria empieza a abrir los botones de su ropa.

"se amable conmigo por favor" Koneko imaginaria dijo avergonsada.

* * *

En la realidad.

"Mierda! Me muero de la envidia!" dijo Issei desesperado.

"Uh?" Issei sin darse cuenta volvio al parque en el que tuvo su cita.

Issei entonces observo un papel que tenia en su bolsillo.

Cumpliremos tu deseo. decia el papel.

"_Deseo solo saber algo"_ penso Issei. "Yuma-chan porque?" pregunto Issei mientras una lagrima salia de su ojo.

"Es porque eres una amenaza para nosotros" dijo una voz detras de Issei.

"Quien eres!?" pregunto Issei asustado.

"No tengo porque responder" dijo una mujer de pelo azul oscuro generando una lanza de luz.

"Esa es...guahhhh-" Issei no pudo Completar la frase porque la lanza de luz atraveso su estomago.

"Mission cumplida" dijo la mujer mientras se retiraba.

"_que diablos voy a morir apenas ayer Cruz me salvo mierda! Mierda! No quiero morir! No quiero morir!"_

entonces del papel empezo a salir una luz roja y de ella salio una mujer de pelo rojo.

"Parece que estas muriendo, descuida yo no te dejare morir" dijo Rias.

"_Quien..." _fue lo ultimo que penso issei antes de quedar inconsiente.

* * *

En la mañana siguiente.

"uggghhh. Me siento terrible" Issei dijo al despertarse pero noto algo extraño en su cama.

"Que es esto" Issei retiro la sabana.

Issei se encontro con la figura de una totalmente desnuda Rias Gremory.

"Que!" Issei grito sorprendido.

"Ahhhhh, ya es de mañana" dijo Rias

"Po...po...por que Rias-senpai Esta en mi cama!?"

"D..ebe ser un sueño de seguro que lo es". Decia Issei nervioso.

"No, es real todo lo que te paso" respondio Rias

"Yo soy Rias Gremory un demonio, y apartir de ahora tu ama, un placer Hyoudou Issei-kun."

la mañana fue extraña para toda la escuela.

* * *

"Como!?","Porque alguien como el" esos y mas comentarios eran dichos por todo el campus. El motivo la llegada de Rias Gremory la chica mas popular de toda la escuela con uno del trio pervertido.

"Luego enviare alguien a buscarte" dijo Rias

"Es...pera Ri-" Issei no pudo terminar la frase porque fue golpeado por Matsuda.

"Issei bastardo no se suponia que eras miembro del circulo de hombres no populares" decia Matsuda con lagrimas en los ojos.

"Calmate Matsuda, dejemos que explique" dijo Motohama.

"Vamos no es que tengamos derecho a meternos en la vida privada de Issei-senpai" dijo Cruz intentando ayudar a Issei.

"Tu callate Cruz para empezar tu no eres miembro del circulo" respondieron Matsuda y motohama al mismo tiempo.

"Matsuda, Motohama ustedes an visto una pechos descubiertos alguna vez en su vida" dijo Issei

por supuesto el pensamiento de motohama y matsuda era un "_No" _pero Cruz estaba recordando todos los momentos que paso en Black Spot.

"algunas veces" dijo Cruz . Lo que causo que las miradas de todos los presentes se posaran en Cruz.

"Que?" Pregunto Cruz

"Cruz tu..." Empezo Issei.

"Bastardo suertudo!" terminaron Matsuda y Motohama.

"Que?" dijo Cruz

El trio se paso preguntando a Cruz de los sucesos hasta que sono la campana.

* * *

Al terminar las clases.

"Al final nadie vino" dijo Issei

"Kyaaaah, kiba-kun" dijo una chica

Kiba se acerco a Issei

"Hola" dijo Kiba

"Que quieres?" dijo Issei enojado

"Vengo de parte de Gremory-senpai podrias seguierme" respondio Kiba

"No puede ser Hyoudou el pervertido y kiba-kun caminando juntos" dijo una chica.

"Te va corromper Kiba-kun" dijo otra.

"No aceptare una pareja entre Kiba-kun y Hyoudou" dijo otra mas.

cuando los dos salieron del salon empezaron a dirijirse hasta el edificio viejo de la escuela.

* * *

**Seccion Fragmento.**

**Shield of aegis:** Fragmento con la habilidad de generar un escudo de anti-materia en la direccion que apunten las manos del usuario. El escudo puede ser usado para atacar pero el daño que genera es minimo haciendolo casi inutil para atacar. Es considera uno de los framentos mas dificiles de memorizar incluso usando el byakugou.

Debilidades: solo protege en la direccion en la que apuntan las manos requiere mucha concentracion por eso un ataque a los lados puede facilmente tomar desprevenido al usuario.

* * *

**Bien espero que lo disfrutaran.**


	4. Chapter 3:otra pelea y un malentendido

**Otro capitulo.**

**Gajeel Redfox Crossover Fan: No lo se. Tengo algo preparado pero puede que cambie de opinion mas adelante.**

**Disclainer: No poseo Highschool DXD o Needless.**

* * *

Issei se encontraba en el edificio de la vieja escuela, en donde se encontraba el club de investigaciones ocultas.

_"Este club es lo mejor!" _pensaba Issei al ver que en el club se encontraban dos de las grandes onne-samas de la academia, Rias Gremory y Himejima Akeno y tambien se se encontraba la mascota de la academia Toujou Koneko. Esos factores eran suficientes para ignorar la presencia de Kiba Yuuto.

"Bueno, ya que todos estan reunidos comenzemos con la bienvenida al nuevo mienbro, Hyoudou Issei" Dijo Rias.

"Primero antes que nada, el club es solo una fachada" Rias dijo.

"Que, quiere decir?" pregunto Issei.

"Te sere sincera nosotros somos demonios" respondio Rias."La persona que te ataco ayer en la noche lo mas probable es que sea un angel caido".

"Para que entiendas mejor vamos a explicarte algo de la historia entre los tres bandos" dijo Rias.

Despues de la explicacion.

"Entendiste algo de toda explicacion?" Pregunto Rias.

"Sere honesto, casi nada" Respodio Issei

"Amano Yuuma, ella era un angel caido" Menciono Rias."Ella tenia la mission de matarte si encontraba algo que pudiera ser una amenaza para ellos, aunque ella fallo y mando a otro angel caido a hacer el trabajo".

"Algo que pudiera ser una amenaza?" Pregunto Issei.

"Sacred Gear, un poder anormal que se encuentra en algunas personas" La que respondio fue Akeno.

"Ah, como los fragmentos de Cruz, esos tambien son algun Sacred Gear?" Pregunto Issei pero lo que recibio fue miradas confusas de todos en la habitacion.

"Fragmentos? A que te refieres Issei" pregunto Rias.

"Bueno cuando Yuuma-chan me ataco, Cruz me salvo utilizando unos poderes que el llama Fragmento" Issei respondio.

"Te importaria explicarlos" Dijo Rias.

"Bueno, cuando el me lo explico yo casi no lo entendi" Dijo Issei mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

"Ya veo, bueno hay algo que no te explique. Issei acabas de dejar de ser un humano, as sido revivido como mi demonio siviente" Dijo Rias Mientras todos sacaban sus alas.

"Eh!" Fue lo que dijo Issei al ver las alas de todos incluyendo las suyas._" ya no soy humano?"._ Pasaba por la mente de Issei

"Bueno, por que intentas llamar tu Sacred Gear" dijo Rias."Solo levanta la mano y imagina lo que consideres mas fuerte".

"Bien. _Concentrate,concentrate" _pero Issei Encontraba dificil concentrarse motivo Rias estaba sentada en el escritorio de la habitacion y los pantis estaban a la vista.

"No puedo" Dijo Issei derrotado._"como se supone que me concentre cuando puedo ver los pantis de Rias-Senpai"_ Pensaba Issei.

* * *

Mientras en otro lugar.

"ya compre la cena mejor me devuelvo" Dijo Cruz mientras salia de la tienda.

Al caminar se dio cuenta que la calle estaba muy sola.

"Asi que hay estas" Dijo un hombre con un abrigo.

"se puede saber quien es eres" Dijo Cruz.

"Lo lamento no me he presentado, mi nombre es Donhaseek, y he venido para desacerme de ti" Respondio el hombre mostrando sus alas con plumas negras.

"Fue por lo que le hice a tu compañera verdad?" pregunto Cruz.

"Si, pero no creas que me venceras tan facil como Reynalle, mientras yo me encargo de ti kalawarner se encargara del otro" Dijo el hombre.

"El otro? ...No me digas tambien atacaran a Issei-Senpai" Cruz pregunta.

"Bueno el era nuestro objetivo desde un comienzo" Dijo el hombre."sera mejor que dejemos de hablar, no seras capaz de vencerme incluso con tus multiples Sacred Gears".

"Sacred Gears, que es eso?" Cruz pregunto.

"No lo sabes? Bueno no importa porque vas a morir aqui" Dijo el hombre mientras preparaba una lanza de luz.

"Eso lo veremos _**¡Tempest tread!".**_ grandes cantidades de hilos salieron disparados pero el angel caido los evadio volando hacia, Donhaseek desde arriba lanzo la lanza de luz hacia Cruz, pero Cruz la bloquea generando un escudo de antimateria.

"Ya veo asi que los ataques a distancia son inutiles" esta vez el angel caido genera una espada de luz y vuela hacia Cruz.

"_Ataques a corta distancia por mi bien __**¡Doppelganger!". **_El brazo derechos de Cruz se comvierte en un taladro, que choca con la espada.

Los dos continuan repartiendo golpes. Donhaseek lanza un corte horizontal, Cruz lo evade agachandose y lanzo Derechaso hacia la cara de Donhaseek, este lo evade dando un paso atras y hace un corte vertical, Cruz lo bloquea con el taladro y empuja a Donhaseek hacia atras.

_"Este sujeto es bueno supongo la otra le aviso de no subestimarme, de seguro le menciono las habilidades que use en ella"pensaba Cruz_

"No te distraigas" dijo Donhaseek. Porque Cruz estaba demasiado concentrado en sus pensamientos no reaciono a tiempo y recibio un corte horizontal en pecho que de seguro hubiera matado a una persona normal.

"Diablos,_**¡Regeneracion!"**_ Cruz empezo a curar sus heridas entonces una extraña sensacion invadia su cuerpo"_Eso es!" _Cruz empezo a sonreir.

"Que te parece tan gracioso, estando en una mala situac-...Puedes curar tus heridas!" dijo Donhaseek sorprendido.

"Si puedo curar mis heridas, y por lo que me parece gracioso solo tengo una palabra _**¡Memorizado!**_" dijo Cruz ganandose una mirada confusa de Donhaseek.

"Aqui voy _**¡Fragmento de Luz sagrada!"**_ Decia Cruz mientras generaba una lanza de luz._**"¡Light spear!"**_ Dijo Cruz mientras lanzaba lanzas de luz.

"Como...no es possible" decia Donhaseek mientras evadia las lanzas.

"Caiste" Dijo Cruz con una sonrisa mientras estiraba en su mano izquierda se podian ver un par de hilos.

"qu-" Donhaseek no pudo terminar por que fue amarrado por los hilos."cuando fue qu-" Donhaseek se dio cuenta que los hilos estaban conectados a las lanzas de luz de Cruz que estaban clavadas en distintas partes._"Este mocoso uso las lanzas no para atacarme sino para preparar esos hilos y atraparme en una red"._

"Terminemos con esto" Dijo al poner sus dos manos juntas formando un taladro mas grande y con un carrete como si fuera una caña de pescar."Preparate esta es mi tecnica combo original _**¡Fisher spider!"**_ Cruz grito mientras activaba el taladro lo que causo que el carrete se moviera apretando los hilos en Donhaseek y acercando a Cruz a una gran velozidad.

"Guaaaaahhhhh" Donhaseek gritaba al ser atravesado en el estomago por el taladro de Cruz.

_**"Sentencia: pena de muerte" **_Decia Cruz haciendo una cruz con su mano izquierda.

"Que estoy haciendo, no tengo tiempo que perder Issei-senpai esta en peligro" Cruz iba a correr pero se detuvo al mirar a Donhaseek y penso._"Si lo dejo asi el va a morir y tendre a la policia detras mio"._

"No tengo otra opcion tengo que curarlo" Dijo Cruz al acercarse para curarlo. **_"Doppelganger"._**

* * *

En otro lugar.

Issei estaba regresando de tener un contrato.

"ahhhhh me la pase viendo anime con el cliente y no pude conseguir el contrato" Decia Issei suspirando.

La atmosfera cambio.

"que sucede es como aquella vez" Dijo Issei.

"Ya veo fuiste revivido y pensar que tendria que matarte otra vez" Dijo una mujer de pelo azul.

"Tu eres la de aquella vez" Issei reconocio a la mujer.

"esta vez asegurate de no levantarte" dijo la mujer mientras preparaba una lanza de luz.

_"no otra vez, sere asesinado, porfavor quiero poder" _pensaba Issei."Dame poder!" con ese grito la mano izquierda de Issei empezo a brillar con una luz verde, en esa luz aparecio un guante de color rojo con el que ataco a la mujer destruyendo toda su ropa.

"Eso es un sacred gear, antes de matarte de informarle sobre esto" la mujer dijo mientras se iba.

"Que bueno, se fue" ring*riiinngg*. El telefono de Issei sonaba."Quien es?" pregunto Issei.

"Issei-senpai al fin puedo comunicarme contigo, donde te encuentras estas en peligro, uno de los compañeros de la chica de alas negras de la otra vez, esta detras de ti" dijo Cruz en el telefono.

"No te preocupes logre hacer que se fuera" Issei dijo con orgullo.

"eh? Como lo hiciste" pregunto Cruz.

"Bueno...como sea voy devuelta a la academia tengo algo que hacer, adios" Issei dijo finalizando la llamada.

* * *

Con Cruz.

"Sospechoso, la academia eh" dijo Cruz mientras corria a la academia.

En la academia.

Cruz estaba deambulando por la academia de noche y le entro hambre.

"oh, rayos" (Grumble) (Grumble) hacia el estomago de Cruz.

"No comi nada despues de la pelea" Cruz vio a todas direciones hasta que encontro lo que buscaba una maquina de jugos con Dero Doro Drink."Salvado". Cruz metio el dinero en la maquina y empezo a beber el jugo.

"¿Quien esta hay?" dijo una voz detras de Cruz.

Cruz se volteo y vio un chico de pelo rubio con una espada preparado para atacar.

_"Este sujeto es Kiba Yuuto" _Cruz sabe que a estas horas no deberia a ver algun estudiante asi que uso el Fragmento _**Scan **_en el chico con la espada, al ver que su escaneo se tardaba dedujo que no era un humano normal y tambien se preparo.

"_**¡Light Sword!"**_ Cruz creo una espada de luz y se puso en posicion.

"Luz sagrada! Buchou tenia razon en ordenarnos que te vigilaramos" Kiba empezo a correr hacia Cruz para atacar.

* * *

**Seccion Fragmento:**

**Fragmento de Luz Sagrada:** Fragmento que genera luz sagrada como los angeles. Puede crear objetos solidos como lanzas pero estas desaparecen al tiempo, tambien puede ser conbinado con otros fragmentos dandoles propiedades sagradas .

Tecnicas:

Light Spear: Luz solida en forma de lanza, es un arma arrojadiza no sirve para el combate a corta distancia.

Light Sword: Luz solida en forma de espada, es un ataque de corta distancia.

Habilidad natural: Mejor resistencia a las energias sagradas.

**Fragmento Zero:** Fragmento con la habilidad de aprender poderes de otros.

Fuerza la evolucion del cuerpo del usuario para aprender no solo el poder sino tambien obtener habilidades naturales.

Formas de memorizar.

1):Recibir un ataque de dicha abilidad.

2):Obsevar la tecnica.

3):Usar el Byakugou.

4):Devorar partes del cuerpo del enemigo.

**Seccion de Tecnicas:** esta seccion tiene como objetivo mostrar los detalles de las tecnicas que usan varios ataques, Fragmentos o tecnicas de Fragmentos mencionados anteriormente en la seccion Fragmento.

**Fisher Spider:** Captura al oponente con las Kandata strings y utiliza un taladro con un carrete para apretar mas los hilos y acercar al usuario al oponente

Fragmentos: Doppelganger y Kandata string.

* * *

**Espero que les gustara el capitulo y perdon por la tardanza si lo estubieron esperando.**


End file.
